The field relates generally to detecting component wear, and more specifically, to a methods and systems for determining component status and potential component wear trends.
Components and subassemblies of industrial machines and devices are repeatedly inspected for wear and potential defects. These inspections may occur in a shop, where the component is removed from the device, or the inspection may occur on-site, where the component is inspected while still attached or coupled to the device or a section of the device. Based on the inspection, the component may be replaced or it may remain a part of the device. Inspections typically determine the state of the component and refer to the physical and material condition of the component. The state of the component includes, but is not limited to, indications of accelerated wear, corrosion, and deformities. Examples of deformities include, but are not limited to, surface burrs and other irregularities.
For the purposes of this application, the term inspection includes inspections of both mobile and non-mobile devices. For example, the device can be an aircraft engine, locomotive, or a non-mobile power turbine. For mobile components, such as those included in aircraft engines, the inspections may occur in different locations. For example, one inspection may take place at an airport in one country or state, while the next inspection occurs at an airport in a second country or state. These two inspections are generally performed independently, where those conducting the inspection may be unaware of any details about the other inspections. Inspections may also be performed by different inspectors with different experiences, who may come to different conclusions about the same component. If an inspection results in the component being replaced, and that component had remaining useful life, then the total cost of operation of the device is increased. Additionally, inspections cost money, both with regard to downtime of the inspected part and the inspection costs themselves.
For both mobile and non-mobile components, generally information about inspections that are kept by the inspecting facility. Furthermore, these inspections are typically not standardized or shared. Therefore, if a particular component type or model develops a flaw, it is difficult for the manufacturer to determine if the flaw is widespread.